


Intimacy

by goodnight-tae (SirenDreams)



Series: The band au: Exo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rocker AU, make out fluff to be exact, rocker!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/goodnight-tae
Summary: An intimate moment with Chanyeol ends on a softer note.[A drabble from The Band AU: Exo]





	Intimacy

The television drones on in the background, the movie you had been watching long forgotten and long since over. Your hands tangle in his hair as he presses soft kisses against your neck- teeth scraping against your skin in the barest hint of promise.

“Yeol,” you breathe out, his name only half audible in a sigh, as his hands roam across your body. Caressing your thighs, fingers skimming along the outside before gliding up to your hip where the catch the hem of your shirt. The fabric moves upward slowly as he moves down, perhaps giving you time. A chance to voice an objection, though you have none. The fabric comes to a halt just under your chest and he places a kiss in the center, just beneath.

More follow, moving down and down. A hand sliding beneath you to trace lazy circles on your now bare back. You’re content, skimming your fingers gently across his shoulder as the other rests above your head. It isn’t until he reaches your hip that you feel a sudden sense of disquiet.

Sure, he has his own apartment. But he has a guest, a friend currently crashing with him for a few nights. They were gone and the two of you were alone.  
... What if they walked in now?

You try to squish the rising panic- warring internally with yourself. You really didn’t want to stop. Yet, you also weren’t comfortable with the thought of someone walking in- his bedroom door was wide open after all.

“Chanyeol.” He slows, catching the panic in your voice. “Boundary.”

He stops immediately, tugging your shirt back to where it belongs and searching your gaze for signs of unease. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just not a boundary I want to cross yet. Maybe more kissing?” You smile to reassure him and he smiles back, complying until the two of you lay cuddled together and drift to sleep.


End file.
